


As Long As We're Together

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, can be seen as Peter/Neal :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn't sure if mankind still had a future. He also wasn't sure if Neal made it to the evac point. But he never stopped hoping and never stopped searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1750 @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [observation deck](https://urbanfragment.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/observation-deck.jpg), [burning planet](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/xRBPlfvP2Io/maxresdefault.jpg), [people](http://blogs.savethechildren.org.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Hundreds-sleep-in-evacuations-centres-following-heavy-flooding-3-6.jpg), [white noise](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/M1XbXhwPO44/maxresdefault.jpg)
> 
>  **A/N:** And another one, hee. The idea also came from **[](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[**dennih23**](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)** . She's as evil with the bunnies as I am :D Just two days ago Knowing was on TV, so even more reasons to burn the Earth to hell... but as long as our boys are together... ♥ Oh, and I should probably add that the rest of our favorite gang also made it. This could be the beginning of White Collar in space :P
> 
> This fills the _**planet destruction**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/
> 
> YAY, this actually gives me a bingo line!!! But I'm not claiming it, still going for the blackout :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3ibec3baqbtkts9/aslong.png?dl=0)  



End file.
